Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1
Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance is the first and thus far the only book of the ''Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance'' series. Summary Logan isn't the type of boy you can bring home to Dad... Not when Dad's the detective tasked with taking down Logan's illegal street racing crew. Chapters 'Chapter 1: ' Logan isn't the type of boy you can bring home to Dad... Not when Dad's the detective tasked with taking down Logan's illegal street racing crew. 'Chapter 2: ' Logan shows you a side of Los Angeles you've never known. Can you handle the heat? Gallery Sneak Peeks Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information RideorDieABadBoyRomanceBookCover.jpg|Book Cover Reveal RoDThrillerConfirmationfromPBFacebook.png|Thriller Confirmation RoDBBR&AME2InfoITunesUpdate.png|Book Summary from Choices App GooglePlaySummariesviaChoicesAppasofJan82019.png|Google Play Summary from Choices App NewBooksFeatAME2&RoDBBR.jpg|As featured on the Choices App Ride_or_Die_Logan_Sneak_Peek.jpg|Logan's Wanted Poster Sneak Peek BadGirlforRoD.png|Bad Girl Tease from PB MonaRoDWantedPosterSneakPeek.jpg|Mona Wanted Poster Sneak Peek RoDisFemaleOnly.png|Female Lead Confirmation JoinacrewonRoD.png|Ride Customization/Join a crew & Lots of twists Luke'sdeletedtweetforROD.jpg|Luke's now deleted tweet about RoD RoD_Ch.1_Reveal.jpg|Chapter One Reveal RoDPremiereAnnouncementonIG.png|Premiere Date Announcement on IG Ride_or_Die_Valedictorian_.jpg|BFFs Sneak Peek of Ride or Die. Miscellaneous Promotional Videos Choices Stories You Play - Ride or Die A Bad Boy Romance Teaser 1 Trivia * On January 7, 2019 PB announced a new book that will be released sometime in 2019. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1082434665238093825 **Over on Facebook, PB responded to a player that this would be a thrilling adventure. * With PB seeming to enjoy paying homage to hit movie franchise and/or hit TV shows; this book will likely be a nod to racing films like [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fast_and_the_Furious The Fast & The Furious] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Need_for_Speed Need for Speed] movie franchises. * This is the second book to have the word "Romance" in the title. The first being The Royal Romance series. * On January 8, 2019 the Choices App was updated and it revealed the summaries for America's Most Eligible: All Stars and this book. * On January 9, 2019 PB teased that more info and that more sneak peeks are to come for the book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083239664545222656 **In a since deleted tweet (in regards to overall bad reception of this book thus far) Luke, who was part of the writing teams for: Most Wanted, Book 1 and the Endless Summer series confirmed he was a writer for this book as well. * On January 10, 2019 PB teased that they can't wait for players to hear the soundtrack of this book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083240124148723712 ** On this same day, PB released a a sneak peek into a Wanted posted for bad boy Logan. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083499743370596352 **When asked by a player if we'd get a "Bad Girl" type of character, PB said to stay tuned. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083512342950768641 * On January 11, 2019 PB released a sneak peek of Mona, the aforementioned Bad Girl that was teased about the day before via a wanted poster similar to Logan's https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083874129080537088 ** On this same day it was confirmed via an IG Q&A session by PB that this book will be female lead only.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083906824833687552 ** Pixelberry confirmed that this story will have plenty of action and twists. On top of that, we will get to customize our ride, join a crew, and more!https://twitter.com/PixelAdrienne/status/1083918382561353728 * On January 15, 2019 PB teased players that more sneak peeks are to come for this book. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/1/15/americas-most-eligible-book-2 * On January 16, 2019 PB released the summaries for the first two chapters as well as revealing that it will premiere on Friday January 25, 2019. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1085715887540162560 * On January 17, 2019 PB released another sneak peek; this time featuring a version of MC and her two BFFs. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1086013710848552960 * On January 18, 2019 PB released a second trailer for this book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1086405390605021184 References Category:Stories Category:Upcoming Books Category:Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Category:Romance Category:Thriller Category:Female Lead